Animal Crackers
by TitansGirl
Summary: A peek into the minds of the Teen Titans and their foes when they think no one is watching...
1. Snacks

**Author's Note: **I'm getting so antsy from not having publishing anything for SO LONG. So, taaa-daaaaa! :D This is basically my old story "Pickle Me This, Batman" re-vamped. It's my attempt at a better brand of cleverness, but I'm not really sure. Maybe it's just me. Being silly. God knows I do that too much already.

.

By the way, I don't own the Teen Titans, for those of you who were sadly mistaken.

* * *

Beast Boy sat on the couch of the Common Room, staring intently at a plastic bowl perched in his lap. The TV blared at an obnoxious volume in the background, infomercials sounding in the changeling's eardrums. Impatiently, his pointed ears twitched back and forth by an irritable force of habit. A heavy exhale blew through his softly parted mossy lips as he slumped further down on the couch. Only a few moments later, the sound of the large metal door filled his ears as his mouth twisted into a frown. Footsteps of a petite cloaked empath echoed vibrations through his sensitive hearing as Beast Boy turned his head to examine the approaching girl. Raven stared at him cooly before she sat down, placing her thickly-bound book beside her.

"Are you going to eat those?" She asked. Giving a halfhearted shrug, Beast Boy looked pitifully down at his bowl of his afternoon snack. Curious, the empath raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"I'm trying to decide if when I eat these...am I a cannibal?" In one clawed finger, the shapeshifter held up a single animal cracker.

.

.

"You're an idiot."

.

.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh goodness. I find myself so amusing sometimes...

*NOTE*

I'm publishing a new, multi-chapter Beast BoyxRaven story...very, very soon. :3 It's going to be quite fabulous, in my opinion, it's a lot of fun to write. The chapters will be long, and I'm hoping that I won't disappoint anyone with my sporadic updates! I could offer you excuses, but, I won't do that right now... :P


	2. Secrets

Title: Animal Crackers Ch. 2

Author: TitansGirl

Subject: Secret

Disclaimer: I own a pair of Superman socks, but not the Teen Titans.

Author's Note: Weeeeeeee! On with chapter two :3 I really identified with Cyborg in this one...

.

.

Silence filled the halls of the Titans Tower. An eerie coolness crept into the mechanical drives of Cyborg's circuitry as he noiselessly snuck through the doors to the Common Room. Picking up his metal feet carefully one after the other, he tried his best not to make a ruckus. With his mouth set in a tight line, he sat down on the couch, cringing when it uttered a minute squeak in the solitude of the midnight air.

Searching around him, he quickly grabbed the remote and with the press of a small red button the TV screen flickered to life. He quickly punched the volume of the speakers to a resolute mumble. Giving a contented sigh he leaned back and thumbed through the channels until finally it arrived his regularly scheduled—and very secret—program.

As "Say Yes to the Dress" played on the screen, Cyborg had become complacent and completely unaware. So distracted, in fact, he missed the sound of approaching footsteps shuffling into the room. Finally he was alerted to the presence when his ears detected a slight cough from behind him. Bewildered, he immediately turned around in a panic. His jaw dropped and he nervously began to fiddle with his metal fingers.

"Robin! Oh, hey, man. Uhm, yeah, I couldn't sleep so I was down 'ere flippin' through channels, 'an I thought I'd just, ya' know, stop on this for a minute since—" He was cut off abruptly as his spikey-haired leader hopped over the back of the couch and sat next to him. Shooting the shocked cyborg a glare, Robin crossed his arms and said,

"If you tell anyone, I'll make you do extra training for 6 months." And with that, the two lapsed into a slightly awkward, but contented, silence and continued to watch.

.

.


	3. Broken

Title: Animal Crackers Ch. 3

Author: TitansGirl

Subject: Broken

Disclaimer: Yeah, still don't own 'em.

Author's Note: Boo-yah! That's right, look at all these updates. I'm feeling generous, and in a relatively clever mood. There's one more I'm gonna upload after this, too. :)

.

.

.

"Cyborg!" Beast Boy's anguished cries could be heard throughout the Tower. "Cyborg, where the hell are you? _I'm gonna murder you!"_ He burst through the Common Room doors, holding his moped helmet in an iron-fisted grip at his side. Starfire looked up from her conversation with Robin on the couch, her brows knitting together in concern.

"Is something wrong, friend Garfield?"

"_Yes!_" Beast Boy exclaimed angrily, "There is totally a huge problem!" His typically green face was tinted with a frustrated scarlet.

"Calm down, Gar. What's the matter?" Robin asked in a composed manner. Throwing his hands up in defeat, the changeling finally relented.

"Cyborg took apart my moped! The wheels are _missing_! So, now, I have no way to get to my date tonight!" He explained in a rush. Starfire frowned, giving him a comforting shrug.

"I believe Victor is out right now, so it would be in my opinion that it was not his doing, friend."

"No, Star, it _was_ him, 'cause no one else knows how to disassemble it like that! It was obviously an expert job." Seething with tempered rage, Beast Boy exited the room, muttering curses under his breath.

"How extraordinarily strange..." Starfire murmured, getting nods of agreement from the Boy Wonder. Suddenly, small chuckles could be heard from the opposite end of the couch from where Raven sat, an unopened book in her lap.

"Do _you _know anything about Beast Boy's moped, Raven?" Robin asked a bit doubtfully. Rolling her eyes, the cloaked girl managed a tiny grin that was visible even from underneath her hood that shrouded face.

"For years I've sat with Cyborg and watched him make complicated repairs to the T-car. It honestly wasn't that difficult to figure out how to take two wheels off of a scooter."

.

.


	4. Eyes

Title: Animal Crackers Ch. 4

Author: TitansGirl

Subject: Eyes

Disclaimer: Judging by the fact that it's still canceled, I would assume that I don't own the Teen Titans.

Author's Note: Alright. Last one for today! Many thanks to all my lovely, incredible, amazing reviewers! :D

.

.

.

Beast Boy sat on the couch in the Common Room, lounging lazily with his legs kicked up on the coffee table on front of him. His lips were set in a slight frown out of frustration as the TV blared utter nonsense in the background. His attention was trained elsewhere on a certain blue empath that didn't seem to notice him, regardless of the dire lengths he went to. She sat beside him flipping through a hefty novel looking moderately interested. But, not terribly. So, thinking now would be a good time to interrupt, the changeling cleared his throat and began.

"Hey, Rae."

"...What now, Logan?" She didn't look up from her book and pulled her hood tighter over her head so he could no longer see her eyes.

"Do ya' wanna have a staring contest with me?" He pushed hopefully. Giving a slight snort of annoyance, Raven shook her head doubtfully.

"Yeah, no thanks."

"Awh, c'mon!" When his protests did nothing, he decided to appeal to another side of her. "Alright, how about if you win, I'll leave you alone. And if I win, then you have to talk to me! That sounds fair, right?" He noticed the slight tense of her shoulders and knew he had piqued her interest.

"Fine." She said as she made a move to slam her novel shut. Beast Boy leaned forward eagerly squeezing his eyes tightly for a moment to prepare for an easy victory...

When Raven turned towards him and reached up to pull her hood down, revealing _4 wide red eyes _staring at him, a sadistic grin on her face. "Let's go." She announced proudly. Jutting out his lower lip in a pout, Beast Boy tugged at his collar nervously.

"Um, yeah, I'm pretty sure that's cheating, Raven."

.

.

.


	5. Delivery

Title: Animal Crackers Ch. 5

Subject: Delivery

Disclaimer: I certainly own nothing mentioned in this story.

Author's Note: So busy! But, when I get a free minute, I like to write silly stuff. So, here we go.

.

.

Silence resounded in every hallway of Slade Wilson's hideout. He sat on the edge of his large bed, legs crossed, deep in thought. He tilted his head forward as footsteps echoed outside of his room and reached up a hand to adjust his reflective mask in the dim light. The door squeaked open in protest, allowing a large metal gasp of the hinges. Deathstroke's butler poked his head through the door, gray hair giving him away.

"Yes, Wintergreen?" Slade spoke in a clipped tone.

"Your package has arrived, sir. Would you like me to leave it in the office?" His butler asked in his regularly soft spoken manner. Shaking his head furiously, Slade motioned for the older man to enter the room.

"No, let me see it." Taking the neatly wrapped package in his hand, the villain caressed the lining and pulled the tape free, opening it with surprising attention. "Ah, perfect. He completes my collection wonderfully." Standing, Deathstroke turned to the butler with a slight smile playing on his lips. Wintergreen simply arched a brow uncertainly.

"I...see." Was all the servant said with a tip of his head as his master placed his brand new teddy bear amongst his collection of assorted Beanie Babies.

.

.

"I think I'll name him Snuggles."

.

.

A/N: Okay, I took some liberties with that one, a bit far fetched...but...c'mon. XP And, yes, I did use Slade's real name, and his alias in the comics, in case that weirded any of you out.


	6. Swim

Title: Animal Crackers Ch. 6

Author: TitansGirl1234

Subject: Swim

Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing.

Author's Note: I'm a fan of irony. :3

.

.

Pool water lapped at Bumblebee's sides as her eyelids drooped closed. She tried her best to drown out the noises around her of her excited teammates cheering, but all and any attempts were futile. Her lips twitched slowly downward into a grimace as she was suddenly splashed by a blast from Speedy's ongoing water gun fight with the twins. Her arms moved rhythmically around as she back-floated towards the steps of the ladder. She squinted and tried to spot the others. Roy, Mas and Menos were engaged in playful combat, but Aqualad was nowhere to be found. Concerned, shelooked around, a bit bewildered to find him sitting on the edge of the pool, legs pulled up beneath him as he stared blindly into the sky. Swimming over to him, Karen gave him a playful smile as she came closer.

"Hey Garth, why aren't ya' in the pool? C'mon, sporto, hop in!" She blinked as sun squeezed through her already slitted eyes. Garth pushed his sunglasses up further to the bridge of his nose and looked away distastefully.

"Uh, nah, I'm okay."

"What do you mean?" Bumblebee's legs kicked beneath her as she idled beside him.

"Well, it's just, I really..." he sighed, starting over. "I just don't like to swim that much." He admitted sheepishly. Karen paused for a minute and just stared at him.

"Garth, you have gills."

"Mhmm." He agreed.

"Your name is _Aqualad._"

"Yeah."

"Your uniform has fish scales on it."

"Uh, yes."

"And you're telling me that you _don't like to swim_?" She emphasized the last part and articulated it slowly to make sure she was hearing him right.

"Nope."

.

.


End file.
